A cable winder connecting a USB (Universal Series Bus) connector and an earphone module of the prior art usually uses two independent signal transmission cables respectively for the USB (Universal Series Bus) connector and the earphone module. The signal transmission goes through a fixed circuit board for the USB (Universal Series Bus) connector and a rotary circuit board for the earphone module; the circuit boards are electrically connected and may be rotated against each other. The configuration is disadvantage in that the electric connection may wear out by long-term frictional contact, which may result in signal distortions and noises.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a cable winder of the prior art comprises a clamping part 12 (for example, a retaining tongue or a roller) located in a rail mount 13 for restricting the rotation of the mount, a pair of signal transmission cables, and a spiral spring 14 for restoring the pullout of the cables. The transmission cables further comprises a first cable A111 for an earphone module 11 and a second cable B151 for a USB (Universal Series Bus) connector 15. The first cable A111 has one terminal connected to an earphone circuit board 112, and the second cable B151 is connected to a circuit board 16. The circuit boards 112 and 15 are electrically connected by a ring conductive contact on one side of the circuit board 112 and an electric contact point 161 on the circuit board 16; the circuit boards 112 and 15 may rotate against each other so that electrical conduction always exist even the first cable A111 is being pulled. Due to continuous friction between the ring conductive contact and the electric contact point 161, the electric connection may wear out by long-term frictional contact, which may result in signal distortions and noises.
Base on the above disadvantage of electric contact erosion and the spirit of easy portability, the present invention is an improvement from the conventional cable winders.